


Bouncin' Bimbo Bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Hypnotism, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel is sick of Dean's constant bitching, and deems it necessary to teach him a lesson. If you're gonna act like a bitch, you might as well look like one.I.E, Castiel dolls up Dean and becomes a pimp basically





	Bouncin' Bimbo Bitch

Castiel had finally had enough with Dean's adittude towards him. He had been a VERY nice Alpha to Dean, letting him have his own room, waiting before knotting him for the first time, letting him have a job, letting him DRIVE! He was very generous to Dean and still, he had the audacity to be rude and ungrateful to him. Didn't he know there were people out there who had it much, much worse? Well, maybe it was time he found out.... 

Dean arrived home very late that night, well later then the stupid curfew his Alpha had placed for him. He was drunk as shit, and was tired as hell. He knew damn well that Castiel would want him to do chores or some shit, but what did Dean care? He wasn't the fucking maid. Just because Castiel bought him from his dad didn't mean he was gonna come to his beck and call. He wasn't some sissy Omega, flouncing around whenever his Alpha called him. He didn't care how rare male Omegas were, he was doing damn fine on his own. As he stumbled into the house, he noticed Castiel waiting for him by the kitchen, an annoyed look in his eye. 

"Hey Casssss" he slurred, watching as his Alpha narrowed his eyes at him. "It is 2 am, Dean." Castiel replied, voice rough and anger filled. "I've had enough of your shit, and its time I do something about your behavior. Gabriel?" Before Dean could react, he was smacked over the head with what felt like a baseball bat and quickly crumpled to the floor. 

Castiel sighed, and looked at his mate in disappointment. "Let's load him up, Gabe." Gabriel, his younger brother and fellow Alpha, smirked as he slung Dean's unconscious form over his shoulder, carrying him to the truck out back. They drove down south to a warehouse far from the city, and quickly unloaded their cargo. They placed Dean in the center of the room, next to a large portable closet, a TV, a bunch of bright pink boxes, and a large mirror with lights. Castiel tied Dean to the chair while Gabriel set up the TV, and finally, they doused Dean with water, waking him up instantly. Before Dean could say a word, Castiel placed a gag into his mouth, and placed a pair of large fluffy pink headphones over his ears. Dean struggled and tried to scream, but all that came out was muffler grunts. 

Gabriel and Castiel left the room, and a moment later the TV turned on. It was a hot pink screen with swirling patterns, and soft music played through the headphones. Occasionally, somthing would flash on the screen, too fast for Dean to read. He tried to look away, but was utterly transfixed with what was being played. 

4 hours in, and a woman's voices started to talk, saying he was a "Good girl" and that "Submissive girls listen to their Alpha's demands". He was a "Perfect little bimbo" and "And amazing little sissy, just eger to suck cock" 

8 hours later and he was getting hard to hard core pornos of big strong Alphas fucking prissy little Omegas, begging for their cock. 

10 hours in and he was drooling at the idea of being a perfect little sissy, ready to obey his Alpha. 

Castiel and Gabriel re-enter to room, watching as Dean looks at them in pure admiration. Smirking, they untie Dean, telling him to stay VERY still, while they apply his new look. They strip him completely, letting his limp little cock hang down, and start with his chest. They apply a large amount of glue, and press large, double D breast forms to his chest, watching them jiggle at the slightest movement. They place sheer, light pink panties that hide nothing of his modesty over his hips, and watch as he squirms in excitement. They shave every inch of his body, including his eyebrows and hair, and prepare for the next step. 

They place him onto the frilliest dress in existence, its sheer fabric doing nothing to hide his fake nipples and tiny dick. It is short, and yet poofy enough to show off his member, and his a tight middle, giving him the illusion of hips. The top allows his tits to spill out to anyone interested, adding the large pink bow under his titties really pulls it together. They add a trashy hot pink metal necklace spelling out "BabyBitch" to his outfit, and move on to his face. 

They give him high thin arches for eyebrows, and a hot pink look equal to that of a drag queen Barbie. His lips are injected with temporary fillers, and painted a a trashy pink color. His bald head is covered with an enormously sissy wig, a bright blonde pair of pigtails no self-respecting girl would be caught dead with. Finally, he is palced into pink 8 inch high heels, and they load him into the car. 

They take him down the a well known prostitute location, and leave him at the corner, instructing him to suck any Alphas cock for free, and that his only use is to be a silly Bouncing Bimbo Bitch. He egarly waits by the lamp post, with the sign "free blowjobs" next to his feet. He is instructed not to return home until next Friday, and by then, the hypnotism will have partially worn off. 

 

And sure enough, a week later, a dirty and humiliated Dean walks through the door, falling at Castiel's feet. The obedience part of the hypnotism remains ingrained in his mind forever, and he realizes how lucky he is to have Castiel as his mate. He is forever grateful to him, and is glad to serve. The ultra feminine look disappears, as well as that portion of the brainwashing, but whenever Dean acts up, Castiel forces him to put the dress back on for a day. This allows Dean to remember what he could still become, should he step out of line. His tits still jiggle, and as an ultimate punishment, they are no longer fake. They serve as a reminder of his position as Bitch of the Household, here only to serve, not to be pampered./p>


End file.
